


homeless door

by shmichaelbyers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, No Angst, Not on my watch, Smut, can u tell im in love w johnny?, idk i havent decided yet, my high-key obsession w jaeyong, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmichaelbyers/pseuds/shmichaelbyers
Summary: nct hogwarts au no one asked for but i really wanted to write so im gonnatitle is a song by offonoff/rad museum





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be liked a mixed pov kinda thing so theres gonna be different ships in different chapters and such  
no this is not only jaeyong focus im just biased towards them so i wrote it as my first chapter
> 
> thanks for reading!!

dear lord, taeyong hates opening ceremony. 

yes, we know there are new students, but why do they feel the need to add an extra hour by making everyone watch the sorting hat? they can do that on their own time, taeyong has shit to do. like take a nap. so he decides to do just that. 

he lays his head down among the shouting, really he could fall asleep wherever, but suddenly, a lovely memory flashes from earlier that day. 

-  
taeyong remembers tripping over something and letting out a yelp. that wasn’t the lovely part, obviously. 

the lovely part is when he landed in a pair of warm arms that wrapped around his waist before he could hit the ground. 

taeyong looked up at his savior, since he had been holding a glass bottle in the bag he was holding, and he didn’t need tea spilled everywhere. but then, he feels like falling would’ve been less painful. 

there’s a beautiful face looking back down at him. his mouth is parted slightly and his eyebrows are woven up with concern. his skin looks soft and his dark brown eyes are alluring. his brown hair falls around his face perfectly. taeyong suddenly feels more embarrassed than relieved. he scrambles to stand up himself, but the boy says,

“wait, are you okay? did you hurt yourself? you don’t need to rush to get up or anything.” 

“n-no, it’s fine. i’m alright, thank you,” taeyong responds and mentally slaps himself for stuttering. he gets back on his feet and brushes himself off. he gets a better look at the boy and he doesn’t seem familiar. even though there are a lot of students, taeyong prided himself on being able to recognize the majority of them. he couldn’t be a first year, he didn’t look all that young. maybe—

“um, is something wrong? is there something on my face?” the boy asks. taeyong realizes he was staring and he shakes his head quickly. 

“no, no. nothing like that. i’m sorry, i just didn’t recognize you or anything,” taeyong waves his hands back and forth quickly, as if trying to swat away the blush on his cheeks. 

“oh, i actually just got here. i decided to come here for year seven before going off to university. i’ve heard its a great school! i’m jung jaehyun,” the boy—jaehyun—sticks out his perfect hand to taeyong, but taeyong is distracted by the beautiful smile and the pair of dimples that are being flashed at him. he comes back to himself to shake his hand. 

“i’m lee taeyong, year seven as well. oh god, i’m sorry. i’m making a fool of myself,” he breathes out and tries to calm himself down. jaehyun gives him a gorgeous chuckle and shakes his head. 

“it’s alright! everyone gets a bit shaken up after tripping,” he says. taeyong’s heart melts. he’s never believed in love at first sight, but now he’s having second thoughts. “well, i better get going. i hope i see you again, taeyong!” 

all taeyong can do is nod and mutter out a “me too” and jaehyun is on his way. taeyong lets out a groan to himself for sounding so stupid and he races to his dorm as quickly as possible.   
-

“uh, hyung? you okay? earth to taeyong.” 

taeyong snaps out of his thoughts to see his friend, chenle, waving his hands in front of his eyes. 

“sorry, i was just daydreaming,” he says. chenle gives him a confused face. 

“you were smiling to yourself. you looked creepy,” chenle huffs and rests his chin on his palm. taeyong’s eyes widen and his cheeks heat up. 

“was i?” ugh, he’s so embarrassed. he’s really good at making himself look dumb. chenle nodded and let out a sigh. 

“lets just watch the ceremony, and then you can go dream about whatever it is later,” chenle says. taeyong furrows his eyebrows at him. it shocked him when they first met how chenle acted since he was younger than taeyong, but he just came to realise that’s how chenle was. he was really sweet and cute most of the time, but taeyong just figures he doesn’t want to be here either. chenle’s kind of a tsundere. 

taeyong brings his attention back to the front of the dining hall where the professors were talking about integrity or something. taeyong isn’t listening. his memories made him a little more excited to see the new students, though. he really wonders what house jaehyun will be in. 

taeyong often wonders if he himself was put in the wrong house. he always felt tough when he was growing up, but all of his friends tell him he’s really soft and caring and adorable, like a hufflepuff. it makes taeyong’s heart swell deep down, but he pretends he doesn’t like it. 

taeyong pretty much zoned out for awhile after that. the year sevens go last, since it goes in order of age, but usually there aren’t many students who transfer this late. 

“and now, our new seventh year, jung jaehyun!” there are claps and cheers as the teacher announces this and the boy walks to the front of the room. taeyong’s head perked up to see him and he was a little disappointed that he couldn’t see his dimples that well from far away. only a little, though. 

the professor introduces him and such before jaehyun receives the hat. 

“gryffindor!” the hat shouts after a bit of contemplation. taeyong feels a bit sad that he isn’t in the same house as jaehyun, but him being a gryffindor honestly makes him adore jaehyun even more. 

the gryffindors cheer and yell and clap and taeyong can’t help but feel a smile on his face, too. 

“that jaehyun really seems popular, huh? i already heard some girls talking about him earlier today,” chenle says. taeyong turns back around to face his friend. 

“really?” chenle hummed in response, confirming his statement. taeyong feels his heart drop a bit. of course jaehyun would be popular, he’s handsome and kind. he’d probably get himself a nice girlfriend and never give taeyong another thought. he probably didn’t even like boys. the thought has taeyong sighing, and he really hopes that he’s wrong.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhola
> 
> i need help :( if u guys have fluff/smut prompt ideas thats u would like to see in future chapters then please let me know!! i’d really appreciate giving me some ideas:))) thanks!
> 
> thank you for reading!!

“a-ah, jeno yah.”

“be quiet, jaemin. people will hear.”

“then why did you start kissing me in a janitor’s closet?”

“cuz you looked hot, okay? just shut up!” 

and so jeno and jaemin get back to making out in a janitor’s closer. all they can hear is the sound of their lips and the soft pants they’re letting out, of course that is, until someone opens the door. 

“oh, my! i-i’m so sorry! i’ll go now!” the voice yelled. jeno let out a huff and turned around to see the person that interrupted them so rudely. his arm was still across jaemin’s chest, holding him in place against the wall. 

“no, it’s fine. we’ve already stopped. did you need something in here?” jeno asks, his voice twinged with irritation. 

“don’t be rude, jeno,” jaemin says and jeno just gives him a glare before turning back around. 

“oh, i-i um just needed some cleaning supplies. there’s a mess in the hallway,” the person said. jeno still couldn’t see him because he was hiding behind the big oak door. 

“just get out from behind the door,” jeno says and pulls the door away. the person instinctively covers their face, but jeno can still see their red ears poking out. “it’s fine, just show your face. i’m not mad.” 

the what he now sees is a boy, lowers his arms slowly back to his sides and his looks honestly stun jeno. he’s petite and adorable and he had the cutest flush on his face. 

“aww, jeno, he’s so cute! can i keep him?” jaemin pipes up as he walks closer to the two. jeno swats at his arm to which jaemin just lets out a whine. 

“i-i’m renjun. you guys are j-jeno and jaemin?” he says. jeno nods and jaemin coos. he goes over to pinch his cheeks but jeno grabs jaemin’s arm. renjun pointedly goes red again. 

“i’m sorry about this idot. we’ll leave now. sorry again,” jeno grunts and pulls jaemin away. jaemin sighs in disappointment as they walk down the hall. 

“come on, he was so adorable!!” jaemin says. jeno knows he can’t disagree, but jaemin would get on his nerves about it to no end. 

“yeah, okay, whatever.”

“you think so too!”

“i never said that!”


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~~  
i hope everyone’s day is alright, if not i hope it gets better soon!!
> 
> give me some suggestions if there are any prompts/ideas you’d like to see in the future!!
> 
> thanks for reading~

herbology: taeyong’s favorite core class. he might sound like a nerd, but he honestly thought that plants were super interesting. each was unique and beautiful and it was cool to learn about each property of each plant. taeyong has a dozen small potted plants on his dresser. he feels responsible watering them everyday and he feels accomplished when he sees them grow. now he gets why people want kids. 

so when he got to his first herbology lesson, he was overjoyed. the first class wouldn’t be in the greenhouse, but taeyong made sure to remind himself to stop by later and water the plants. the professor favored him in the subject. taeyong prided himself in being quite knowledgable in herbs. 

taeyong sat in the back of the room as he waited for the teacher to arrive. 

“hey, taeyong!” a voice chirped from next to him. 

“oh, doyoung! hello,” taeyong said with a smile. doyoung sat in the chair on the right of him and they had a small chat about the day before. 

it was the first class and luckily, taeyong and doyoung were morning people. all of the other students were laying their heads quietly on the desks. 

“hello, class! welcome back to herbology. i hope you had a great summer,” the teacher said as she walked in, the door flying open. the students all groaned in response and she let out a chuckle. 

taeyong took out his supplies and doodled in the corner of his notebook as the teacher called role. 

“lee donghyuck?” she called. no response. 

“that’s odd. where is he?” taeyong whispered to doyoung. the other boy just shrugged. 

as if on cue, the door flies open for a second time and donghyuck stumbles in, breathless. 

“ah, donghyuck. you’re a bit late. it’s only your first class of the year,” she says with a frown. 

“sorry! i got caught up in something,” he said and rushed over to the other seat next to taeyong. 

“all right, i’ll give you a pass this time.” dunghyuck let out a sigh as he sat himself down and collapsed on the desk. 

“you okay? you look like you’ve seen some shit,” taeyong whispered to him. donghyuck picked his head back up. 

“you have no idea. fucking wingardium leviosuck my dick.”

after a long day of hardwork, taeyong kept his promise with himself of going to the greenhouse. at the end of herbology, he had asked the professor if he could stop by it later, but she just gave him the keys. he knew how to be safe around the plants, so she trusted him. sometimes it was useful to be a teacher’s pet. 

when he stepped in the greenhouse, there was a special calm that swept over him. it brought a smile to his face as he wandered around the small area. he could identify nearly all of the plants and he noticed some new ones that weren’t there last year. 

after the quick walk around, taeyong picked up the watering can and went to the sink at the back of the room. sure, he could do it with magic, but it felt more special to do it by hand. 

taeyong started watering the plants in the back first, and decided to make his way to the front as he went. he hummed a song to himself and he felt like he was having the time of his life. he didn’t do anything crazy, as you can tell. 

he pulled out the stepladder so that he could reach the handing plants. he was kind of short, but he liked to think it was the short people that kept the latter companies in business. 

taeyong could’ve sworn he heard the door creep open as he started to step on the ladder, but he didn’t see anything, so he just went about his way, the sound of water drowning anything else out. 

“taeyong?” with a shout and some metal clanking, taeyong slips off of the step ladder and into certain doom—aka mystery man and a lot of water from the watering can. 

when taeyong calms down enough to use his eyes, he realizes 1) he’s in arms that he definitely recognizes and 2) he’s,  
quite frankly, soaked. 

“oh my god, i’m so sorry! are you okay?” taeyong looks up and knows that this beautiful voice that makes everything feel alright comes from the one and only: jung jaehyun. 

he can’t really say much, he’s too much in shock, so he just nods dumbly with his jaw hanging open. 

“are you sure? oh god, can you stand?” jaehyun asks with worry clearly laced in his voice. right, standing. taeyong forgot about that. he tried to put pressure on both of his legs, but one of them hurt really badly. he tried not to show pain, but he visibly winced when he put pressure on his left leg. “your leg!”

“no, i’ll be alright. you know what they say, just walk it o—ow,” taeyong cries as he tried to take another step, but his leg gives out and he falls back into jaehyun’s arms. 

“oh lord, i’m so so sorry taeyong! i’ll take you to the infirmary!” jaehyun says and wraps his arm around taeyong’s waist for support. and damn is taeyong a fool, because even through his pain, he still feels embarrassed because of the slight contact. 

“you don’t have to, i can make it. really,” taeyong says and tries to carry his own weight. jaehyun grabs the side of his face so that taeyong can’t distract himself with the floor anymore. 

“no, my mind is already made up. lets go, okay?” he says, his voice stern and his eyes sharp. taeyong bites his lip and just mumbles a small ‘okay’ before they make their way to the infirmary. 

“damn, the nurses aren’t here,” jaehyun sighed when they arrived. “come sit down over here.” jaehyun led taeyong to one of the small cots and sat down next to him. 

“thank you so much, really. i can take it from here if you’re busy,” taeyong said. his stomach was full of butterflies and he didn’t know how long he could last like this. 

“nonsense. i don’t have anything i’d rather be doing. could you take off your clothes?” taeyong snapped his head up to look at jaehyun, his face turning red and sweat dripping down his forehead. 

“w-what did you say?” he stuttered. jaehyun thought for a minute, then his face contorted into something of embarrassment as well. 

“oh, th-that’s—i didn’t mean it like that!” he spluttered out as his face flushed similar to taeyong’s. “i just meant so i could take care of you! y-you’re all wet! i-i mean—i’m sorry!” 

jaehyun hid his face in his hands and taeyong looked down into his lap and tried taking deep breaths. it didn’t really work out though. 

“i-it’s fine. i understand. i don’t have a change of clothes with me, though,” he said. his voice was almost a whisper but his voice didn’t really want to work, so he would have to deal with it. 

“a-alright, let’s just get your robes of then,” jaehyun said, still not making eye contact with taeyong. he brought his shaking hands over to taeyong’s chest to help him get some of the layers of his uniform off. 

taeyong was left in his white button up and his slacks, his other clothes folded neatly beside him. 

“do you have any cuts on your legs? could you roll up your pants please?” jaehyun asked. taeyong complied and leaned over to roll up his pants like jaehyun asked. it was a bit painful, but you had to do what you had to do. 

there were a couple bruises that had already formed up his legs, and there was a large gash on one of his knees. there was some blood around it, but luckily it started to scab. taeyong frowned because he knew it would hurt for awhile. he got a lot of wounds like this since he was pretty clumsy. 

while taeyong was inspecting his legs, jaehyun had went to get some antibacterial and a bandaid for him. he bent down on his knees in front of taeyong, and taeyong definitely didn’t think anything dirty. 

“this will probably hurt for a second,” jaehyun mumbled as he put the liquid on a small cotton ball. taeyong nodded and tensed up in preparation. 

he let out a hiss when jaehyun pressed the cotton ball on his skin, but it was over quickly and jaehyun applied the bandage to it afterwards. 

“okay, all done. i’ll walk you back to your dorm, just to make sure,” jaehyun said and put out his hand for taeyong. he took it reluctantly and gently slid off the cot before grabbing his clothes. 

“you really don’t have to.”

“but i want to.” taeyong looked into jaehyun’s eyes and it didn’t seem like he was joking. he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he settled for nodding as jaehyun led him to his room. he liked to think that he purposely held his hand the whole way.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i’ve risen from the dead!! and now i ult johnny ????? so heres my mans as an apology also kinda short but i wanted to post something lol might upload another tomorrow/later

“heads up!”

“huh?”

whizz!!

the sound of something flying past donghyuck’s head was enough to give him a small heart attack as he let out a yelp. 

“what in the fuck was that?” 

“sorry, man. stray quaffle,” he hears someone say, the voice getting closer. donghyuck wants to see who it is so he looks up....and up....and up. they seem to be very tall. and very handsome. 

“oh,” hyuck starts, “didn’t know practice started so early in the morning.” 

“less so much pratice, more of fucking around a whole bunch. but yeah, technically practice starts a little bit before everyone else’s first class,” the tall guy explains. 

“i suppose ‘fucking around’ does sound more accurate after my experience five seconds ago. might wanna work on that,” hyuck replied. 

“hey, we may be stupid and careless, but when there’s a game, you bet we win.” the guy sticks out his hand. “i’m seo johnny. i don’t believe we’ve met before.”

hyuck grabs his hand and gives a smirk. “i guess you guys are on the team for a reason. lee donghyuck,” he says. johnny gives a nod and a small smile. 

“if you have any doubts, be sure to come to our games. i’m ready to prove you wrong any time,” johnny chides. 

donghyuck gives a chuckle. “not a big athletics person myself, but maybe i will.” donghyuck’s timer rings. “fuck, class is starting. see you around, johnny boy,” he teases. johnny gives him a thumbs up and jogs back to the field. 

“taeyong, we should go to the quidditch game.” 

hyuck gets a look as if he’s suggested murder. 

“are you okay? did you hit your head on something? did someone curse you? have you taken something?” taeyong asks incredulously. 

“ha ha. very funny. no, i met a cute guy who was on the quidditch team,” donhyuck replies. “very attractive, said i should go.”

taeyong rolled his eyes. “fuck no. why would i want to go to a quidditch game?”

donghyuck lets out an exaggerated groan and tugs on taeyong’s arm. “come oooooon, you owe me a favor,” he whines. 

“for what?”

“for me being such a lovely and great friend all the time!”

“like hell,” taeyong scoffs. 

“fine, cuz i’ll buy you snacks for the next few days.”

“you’ve got yourself a deal there.”


End file.
